riseofaetheriafandomcom-20200215-history
Jocosa Flanen
Roleplay: Etansel Race: Elf Name: Jocosa Flanen She is commonly called Oco. Age: 120 Appearance: She wears an outfit like this. Her collar looks like this. Height: Six foot three inches History(pre-role-play): Jocosa was the child of the Queen of the Elven tribe closest to the Empire. Her sire was one of the Queen's favorites, but he had freedom to roam at his whims. She found out later he had a child with a human and that Hesia was this child. Growing up, however, Oco had a hard time with the other children. Her father was her only companion. They grew close and spent all their time together. It is said that he understood her odd way of thinking and embraced her despite her quirks. However, during her 65th year of life he grew distant and spent many days away from her. He had, it seems, fallen in love with a human woman named Rebecca. This raven haired woman would become Hesia's mother. Oco was left alone for when the affair ended with the half elf's birth, her father was captured and killed by the humans. This widened the already gaping hole between the groups. Rather than growing bitter Oco had her ears pierced to separate her from her mother who she looked identical to. She cut off her hair and maintained a short hairstyle. This was also the time she started to enter the town frequently. Unknown to anyone else she was spying on her half sister. As her sister grew Oco found more and more ways to watch her. From her weapon training in the courtyard of her father's estate to her studies in the library, Oco always managed to keep an eye on her. After years past and Hesia's sister lost her human family Oco attempted to approach her. She had no idea that she had timed her approach the same day as Hesia's loyalty test. She did not fight the slave collar as Hesia placed it around her neck. Oco merely saw it as a means to an end. The slave curse was primitive: The slave must not leave the side of the owner or it will be shocked. Hesia was not cruel, so Oco had the perfect way to finally be with her sister. Even as Hesia made plans to go to the dragon's lair to remove the collar, Oco did not care either way. She would continue to follow her sister even after the curse was lifted. Personality: Oco could be described as carefree and happy most of the time. She has a tendency to shift moods often, more from a depressed state to a happy one. Other Information: Knows healing magic and has skills with throwing daggers. History(what has happened since the first role-play): She has followed Hesia back to her place of birth and has revealed one of her secrets. She has formally renounced her position, an act her mother cannot overturn. She is no longer of the royal family. ---- Image source: please provide original source ~Panda 08:18, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Lady Nicole Category:Characters Category:Etansel Category:Elurian Epic